muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Pictures to add Hey Scott, Do you by any chance have some photos of Bob Payne or Michael Sundin that you could add to their pages?Garrettk41 02:11, 11 January 2008 (UTC)# Signatures Hey, Scott, how do you and some other users get that (talk) thing at the end of the signature on a talk page? I am thinking of doing that on my username signature. Do you have to be a user for a long time? Cause I don't know how to do it. Customizing discussion page signatures is something I'm really looking forward to. Maybe you can modify it with Wiki markup in Preferences? -- Matt H. 21:42, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Matt. There are instructions on our FAQ for modifying your signature. —Scott (talk) 21:59, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, Scott. It's working out well! -- Matt H. (talk) 22:08, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Happy New Year! Hey, Scott, did you make the Wikia box with Kermit and Fozzie and the Happy New Year sign? Where did that picture come from? I really like it! -- Ken (talk) 06:40, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :It's from Image:Muppetmagazine25.JPG. Glad you like it! —Scott (talk) 19:14, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ''C'' Hey Scott -- is there any way to get a script or italic "C" into the title of a page? -- Wendy (talk) 22:20, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :Can you show me the context? —Scott (talk) 22:21, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::This comes in handy from time to time. Although, even if we find one, there's no guarantee that the character will be supported by the software and/or by all browsers. —Scott (talk) 22:43, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::So the problem is that there are three enciclopedia abrete sesamo volumes for C. "C", "c", and "C". All the other letters have at most two, so we've done upper and lower case of the format Enciclopedia Abrete Sesamo: El Libro de la A. We need some reasonable solution for the C's that makes sense. El Libro de la "C" is the best I've come up with in straight text and I don't like it. I'll check out those characters after I put my kid to bed. -- Wendy (talk) 00:43, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Is there enough to be said about them individually that they need their own pages? All those pages look like stubs right now. If they're going to stay that way, the simple solution would be to merge them into pages for each letter of the alphabet or some other logical rationale. If we do have intentions of expanding them, I dunno, C: Volume 2 maybe? —Scott (talk) 01:06, 4 January 2008 (UTC) The World of Puppetry Hey, do you actually have any of the episodes, or just the title? Since the page is pretty sparse, plus we could use pictures of the guest puppeteers, especially Bruce Schwartz and Richard Bradshaw (and Albrecht Roser was a recurring guest puppeteer on Between the Lions, so that would be a nice connection). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:22, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :I was supposed to have the episodes, but the person who copied them has a faulty DVD burner so my copies don't play on any of 5 pieces of hardware I've tried them on. I know they're out there though and I'm in the process of tracking them down. —Scott (talk) 20:26, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Aha. In that case, happy hunting! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:34, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::Have you checked your email lately? --MuppetVJ 18:33, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I have. Are you getting my mail? —Scott (talk) 19:14, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::If you emailed me after the 6th ... then no. --MuppetVJ 19:25, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Picture Hey Scott, I uploaded Image:Groverguy.jpg for my userpage. If you can find another use for it feel free :) -- Phillip (talk) 19:46, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Another Auld Lang Syne, eh? Should old acquaintance be forgot? Hi, Scott. I hope you had a happy new year in 2008, even though it's kinda past 1 January (I'm in Nova Scotia right now, so it's already 2nd January). But because I forgot to wish one of the admins here a New Year greeting, I'm doing it here. I believe I chose your talk page because I felt that I didn't want to leave too many messages on Danny's talk page. As well, I just wanted to (and kind of forgot to) wish you a Happy New Year! -- Matt H. 05:29, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Hiya Hey Scott, there is some spam from the guy who replaces everything with David Rudman on Christmas Specials. And, I replied to the George Bush page. :) -- Phillip (talk) 05:16, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the head's up! —Scott (talk) 05:50, 1 January 2008 (UTC) The Seven Dwarves image issues Hey Scott, I was trying to replace the dwarves images, I have both of the fun packs so the image quality is much better. The weird thing is, it won't let me upload a new version. -- Phillip (talk) 05:57, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :That's weird. Are you getting an error message? —Scott (talk) 05:58, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::Nope, here's a screenshot of what's pulling up for me. —Phillip (talk) 06:06, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::I don't know why it's not giving you the option. For now, you might just want to upload it under another name. —Scott (talk) 06:12, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Will do, thanks for your help. -- Phillip (talk) 06:35, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::By the way, there is some spam on the Bionic Woman wiki. I reverted it, but it should probably be deleted. -- Phillip (talk) 06:52, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Açıl Susam Açıl Hi Scott.. I was browsing through youtube and found some susam sokagi films there abaout 8 min.. one of them showed a totally new kind of titel. Like the Israel version it was an cartoon but not named as Susam Sokagi, but it was called Açıl Susam Açıl. Is there a way to find out if this was a dubb version of Sesame Street? As far as my Turkish contacts can say they havent heared about it. Well they also are arround 30 and now living here in Holland ;) Maybe you can ask arround because its a new sesame street if it is a dubb, not?-- Paul (talk) 17:22, 30 December 2007 (CET) :I might be able to do some digging, but you might want to post this on Current Events where everyone can see it. Andrew is really good at finding the international translations, or someone else might already know. —Scott (talk) 17:02, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Main page protection Hey, you probably missed this, cause I was a few days late: Protecting the Main Page. I'm curious what you think... -- Danny (talk) 22:26, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Bump. You have any thoughts? -- Danny (talk) 12:46, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Hi, Scott! Thanks for fleshing out Muppets Rhyme in School. All I knew about that song was what was in the SS Songbook, and I've never heard it on a CD or seen it on the show. Thanks for the picture and the episode number! -- Ken (talk) 05:58, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it's on the Web Video Player, and I think was released on home video, but I can't remember which. —Scott (talk) 23:08, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Excuse me... I have a friend and there's someone he knows that has some 1990s Sesame Street episodes he wanted to add to the episode list, complete with screencaps and high details of them. Why did you guys turn them down? They might come in handy! --Wile e2005 00:49, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you're talking about. If you mean User:Misterogers, nobody has turned him down. Wendy already gave him advice earlier, and if he needs any additional help, he hasn't asked for it yet. And remember, today's Christmas, so Scott hasn't been around as much. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:58, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::My friend is Nick Aczel, and I will ask him about who this user was. --Wile e2005 18:48, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::More information would be helpful. —Scott (talk) 23:08, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks I was dreading coming back to clean up all that SS episode mess after my shower. You (or your edits at least) are a sight for sore eyes... thanks! -- Wendy (talk) 05:22, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :Glad I could help... Just stopping in between bouts of Christmas cheer :·) —Scott (talk) 05:24, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::Hi Scott - I am still getting the hang of things on here. I do own all of those episodes. If you can help me out getting the columns. I can add more photos of the street scenes. All the inserts on those episodes etc... I have alot of 1990s episodes from PBS. Thanks! Misterogers 00:04, 25 December 2007 (UTC). :::I think Scott's off doing Christmas-y things. Anyhow, it is easiest probably if you copy the text from an existing episode to create the table and then fill in with the right pictures and skits from the Episode you are creating. -- Wendy (talk) 00:21, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Muppet Magazine issue 2 Hey, I've been looking at the many image gaps we have for Category:Muppet Magazine Guests (especially the more obscure entries). I noticed you'd uploaded images for Dweezil and Moon Zappa, so I'm assuming you have the issue? I know you have a lot going on, but if you get a chance after Christmas, we could use an image or images for The Cast of Fame, Albert Hague, and Debbie Allen (I'm not sure if they were all in a group shot or two, or how they handled that). I'm gonna live forever! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 10:16, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Sure thing. I'm super busy right now, but I'll pick that up later this week. I feel it comin' together! —Scott (talk) 15:44, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Main Page Hey, both Ken and I are only seeing code on the main page, not a picture. It seems to have happened last night. Have you looked? I think we're both on IE and it could be another browser-specific issue, but also possibly, something within Wikia broke again and the code needs to be re-tooled. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:07, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm seeing it too. Something ain't right ... --MuppetVJ 18:20, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what's up. I can take a closer look at it later, but for now I applied the quick fix, which was to place it there the old-fashioned way for now. —Scott (talk) 18:50, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::Hey, Scott, I don't know if this is the same thing, but I noticed that the Fred award is broken on the SS LP discography page. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 19:51, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Parkes Picture Hey Scott, by full head-shot do you mean just a picture of his head? Phillip (talk) 06:17, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :A head shot is a term used in the acting industry as the official black and white photo of an actor distributed for consideration in a role, or to represent the individual in a playbill profile. We had a close-up shot of Parkes from his head shot, but it was cropped. We're still looking for the original head shot. —Scott (talk) 06:26, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ah, I see -- thanks for the info :-) Phillip (talk) 06:27, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Copyright status of Muppet Wiki logo I was wondering what the copyright status was for Image:Wiki.png. Is it GFDL or CC? -- Ned Scott 21:26, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :As far as I know, everything on Wikia is under the GNU Free Documentation License. I can't tell you much beyond that, but maybe that helps. -- Danny (talk) 22:02, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I know that's assumed for text, but images often are noted since Wikia allows for fair use of copyrighted images. -- Ned Scott 09:16, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::So, any word on the copyright status of the image? -- Ned Scott 02:31, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Hi Ned. I created the logo expressly for Muppet Wiki. You might say it's become our identifier. I haven't applied any licenses to it, but it's my own work. Why do you ask? —Scott (talk) 03:41, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Elmo's Song copyright I edited the "Elmo's Song" page recently, and noticed that a 1992 copyright date was included. I changed it to 1990, as that's the copyright date listed in Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music. I saw that you then changed it to 1989, and the history page says that your citation is CD liner notes. What CD listed 1989 as the copyright date? --Minor muppetz 23:02, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :That's odd. The Best of Elmo (album) gives a 1989 date. —Scott (talk) 23:09, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Some Questions Mr. Hanson, I had some trouble emailing you before. I did have a few questions I wanted to ask you. I can't offhand remember them all, but I do remember wanting to know who dubbed the voices of the two characters from Israel in "Sesame Street Stays Up Late". Do you know? Just let me know whenever you can. If you have trouble reaching me here on the Wiki, my email is Garrettk41@juno.com. -- Garrett KieranGarrettk41 22:37, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Hi Garrett. I don't know the answer to that question. You might have better luck posting on the talk page for that topic. —Scott (talk) 23:14, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for welcoming me. I love the Muppets. I don't think I like them as much as some of the people here, but I really find them funny and I love most of their movies (mostly A Very Merry Muppet Christmas) and the TV shows. Anyway, I'm a Star Wars guy. So I probaly won't be editing too much around here as much as I maybe on Wookieepedia. I just noticed that a character's name was spelt wrong, so I fixed it. Anyway thanks again, and may the force be with you... --Mandalorian NerfHerder Maceo 09:50, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :May the Force be with you! —Scott (talk) 22:36, 15 December 2007 (UTC) into the night no thanks. If the subtitles on the dvd confirm it's Bernie, then I believe you. It just means my friend was wrong... which... I actually kinda like. -- ColonelErnie 12 December 2007 Scott's talk page archive